


Unrequited

by StarryNighty



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is my entry for @syntheticavenger’s Lyric Challenge! Hey heyyyy, congrats hun!! My prompt was It could all be so simple but you’d rather make it hard (Lauryn Hill ‘Ex-Factor’)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Unrequited

Bucky Barnes regretted the day he met you. He wrestles with his heart, his spirit because he let you in. 

The fight doesn’t detract from your soft lips. The way you walk past him, no eye contact, not even a smile - like the two you were never lovers. 

You play passive cool, icier than the color of his eyes, but twice as frigid when you address him by his last name. Like you had never called out his name when he was balls deep, gripping your slick skin and breeding you out of your mind.

It doesn’t sit right with him. 

Of course, nothing settles these days, not without you in his days.

“Barnes,” you say his name, but with little concern behind the pitch. “This has all the intel you need. If you can’t figure it out I suggest using a dictionary.” He took the folder out of your hand and let his arm drop.

When your eyes meet his there was little doubt you were coming in with a sarcastic bomb. For once he was grateful he was the only one in the room with you. Sam would never let him live it down.

“You know how to read, right?” you asked, put your hand on your hip, and stared at him cooly. 

Your voice touches the panged wiggle in his gut when it comes to you. He only nodded in return and shifted his eyes to the suddenly fascinating panel on the wall. “It could all be so simple but you’d rather make it hard-”

Bucky jerked his eyes back to you. “I got it.” he interrupted.

 _God damn text messages_. He knew they would come back to wreak havoc. Sure he knew how the technology of the day operated. Laziness played a part in unread messages, but it just ended appearing as if he cared very little for you. Girls were easier to handle back in his day, give them a little attention here and there and they waited. Not you though.

You were right to be mad.

To be disappointed.

“How long is this going to go on?” he asks but he knows the answer: For as long as you want.

The arch of your brow lifts, you shift your weight to the other hip while silently taking him in. 

“Are you really quitting?” Bucky said but by the time the words begin you have already looked away. 

“I’ve found a better position, more time off, ample vacation pay-”

Bucky tossed the folder back on your desk and strode around the edge toward your chair. “I’m not talking about the fucking job. I’m talking about us.”

When you ignored him Bucky slipped his tongue over the rim of his lip while considering what he was about to do.

In a matter of a breath, Bucky hauled you up from the chair in front of him. Eyes dark, black like the handle of his knives he stared at you.

“I didn’t give up. I won’t.”

Surprised you didn’t struggle more you gaze back at him with those gentle eyes he has come to adore. “Yes, you did. You wanted more time for us and I stepped back, you didn’t.” your voice began to shake.

“Who do I have to be, Bucky? I wanted you.” 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t want me,” you added softly, defeated.

Slowly it clicks. Bucky’s eyes blaze. He hadn’t given enough.

His hands glide from your shoulder to your face. “I want you.” his voice, pained, raw.

You gently pulled from him but it was not enough. Bucky knows you, he realizes that now that he has always known you. Pretty girl, smarts and with a heart of gold. And he can see himself with no one else. 

You bite your lip as you do when your thoughts go unsaid. He notices how close he is to the warmth of your body. Melting into your scent, the perfume he got you last Valentine’s Day. He doesn’t ask and pulls your lips to meet his. 

A feverish kiss, one made of lost time, hurt feelings, and a desire for the sense of home. His mouth parted with yours, the slip of tongue touching sent you reeling to your arched tiptoes. Like Bucky is known for, he holds you there, steady and committed to giving as much as got. 

The two of you end up as a tangle of arms pulling off clothes, pushing down underwear until your back hit the carpet with him settled between your thighs. 

“I won’t let you go,” he says your name after in that needy way he expressed devotion. “Not ever baby doll.”

Your fingers sink to his scalp pull him to your face, press your lips on his at the very second he plunges into you. One deep, thrust and Bucky can already feel how close to the edge you are. Clenching and pivoting your hips up to meet his thick cock, he starts to grind his stroke past your folds. 

His lips fall from yours, the slide down your jaw, to your neck where he connects. Licking and biting like he always did, to leave his mark that you were his. And when his mouth lands on your ear, his whispers spurn you on more, drive you forward. 

“Sweet little pussy missed me?” It was a question that didn’t need to be answered with words.

Your moans were enough. 

Bucky’s breaths fan into your ear, your grip falls around his neck, and ride out his trusts. 

“My sweetie, my girl…” he whispered again as he guided your legs higher.

You spread wider for him, a silent invitation to dive deeper into your wetness. Bucky groaned in your ear, stuck his tongue to your earlobe, and started to suckle. Bliss erupted quickly. Your arms flew back to the floor as you whimpered through the moment. And he kept going, his mouth opens over your ear, his metal hand cupped the back of your head, the other at the crown as he plowed on. 

“I want you,” he moaned. “I love you.”

Your eyes sprung open, coming back to reality while Bucky became lost in the act of spilling inside of you.

When you turn your head back, Bucky’s eyes are already on yours. He doesn’t hide the slight smile, the dazzle in his gaze as his metal thumb slowly caresses your cheekbone. 

“I mean it. I love you,” he said softly. His blue eyes drop to your lips. “I always have. I’m just shit at showing it.”

The places where your body was connected to his drifts a part as he hovers above you. “I’m sorry,” he adds, it was a quiet phrase met with the passion in his eyes. “God damn, I’m so sorry I let you think anything else.”

You laid there, under him, his strong arms holding him up above and said nothing. 

His brow sank, a small frown started at the corners of his mouth, “You still want me?” he asked, unsure.

Slowly you rose a hand to stroke his prickly cheek. “I do.”

The beginnings of a smile began to curl on your lips, “I love you too.”


End file.
